


Untitled [a poem about Sam Winchester]

by PatchworkSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sam Winchester is amazing, non-rhyming poetry, things i love about Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkSam/pseuds/PatchworkSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in response to the Bitter Sam Girl Club's special edition birthday prompt on tumblr, "Top 5 Things to Celebrate about Sam." Written May 2 2015, obviously, for Sam's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled [a poem about Sam Winchester]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to the Bitter Sam Girl Club's special edition birthday prompt on tumblr, "Top 5 Things to Celebrate about Sam." Written May 2 2015, obviously, for Sam's birthday.

V.

Head, kingly though never crowned,

Weighs heavy, troubled,

But never defeated,

Bearing wisdom, wit, and will unbroken

More nobly than any crown.

 

IV.

Eyes, earnest though filled with pain,

Wide, bright, honest,

Gaze intently, glow with compassion,

And radiate sunshine

When the corners crease with joy.

 

III.

Shoulders, steadfast though bruised and bowed,

Carry the dead-weight of an ingrate world

With Titan strength,

Bear the pain of a hundred lifetimes

Without complaint.

 

II.

Hands, gentle though trained to kill,

Held out in offering,

Open, accepting, serving, giving,

Reach out to comfort–

A steadying force with a tender touch.

 

I.

Soul, shining though bleeding raw,

Always believing,

Fighting against fate,

Burns with hope like a beacon

To guide other souls home.


End file.
